Christmas Presents
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Echange de cadeaux entre le docteur et Clara; Romance


**CHRISTMAS PRESENT**

**Note de l'Auteure:**j'ai voulu à tout prix faire une fanfiction Doctor who sur Noël. Excusez moi pour ce pitoyable paragraphe mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs joyeux alors excusez moi, sweeties ;-)

**Bonne Lecture :-)**

* * *

Une bûche craquait dans la cheminée, teintée de noir à cause des traînées de suie faites par le feu dansant dans l'âtre. D'infimes fumées se répandaient dans la grande pièce chauffée. De petites chaussettes vertes et rouges pendaient lamentablement au dessus des flammes, accrochées par de ridicules scotchs multicolores. Devant ceci se trouvait une table basse de bois brun, vieillie par les années et qui semblait avoir connu maintes tempêtes féroces. Les traces de l'écorce et des formes du bois étaient encore présentes, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était de l'écriture Galifréenne si ce n'était qu'aucun mot se formait lorsqu'on la regardait de plus près. Deux fauteuils d'un bordeaux usé se trouvaient derrière, à quelques centimètres seulement. Un air résonnait dans l'air, ressemblant trop fortement à "Jingle Bell Rock" pour ne pas savoir quel jour nous étions. Soudain, quelque chose à l'intérieur du premier fauteuil sembla bouger.

-"Docteur, vraiment. Etait-ce la peine de faire un feu dans le TARDIS alors que nous avons le chauffage?" La jeune femme brune qui avait parlé avait un air amusé sur son visage de femme fatale.

-"Clara. C'est Noël! Qui ne fait pas de feu à Noël?" s'extasia l'homme au nœud papillon assis sur le second fauteuil, tout aussi amusé que Clara; qui devait être le docteur

Ils regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres le feu dans la cheminée, leurs regards se perdant dans les mouvements vagues décris par la source de chaleur.

-"Docteur" reprit Clara " Avez vous prévu des cadeaux?" lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus mais néanmoins discret à l'extraterrestre

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois de suite, lui faisant comprendre que la réponse à cette question était une surprise.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, affichant une mine boudeuse sur un visage enfantin. Elle allongea les jambes sur la table, pour se chauffer les pieds dans le calme d'or qui régnait seulement brisé par la rengaine poussée par le magnétophone. Clara laissa les pensées l'envahir sans commencement ni but, sans logique; puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement mais elle ne les en empêcha pas, sombrant petit à petit dans le royaume coloré des rêves.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que la mélodie précédente avait changé au profit de "All I want for Christmas is you". Mais ce n'était absolument pas à cause de ça qu'elle s'était éveillée. En effet, une caresse continue au niveau du pied et d'une délicatesse sans nom avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction ci, elle fut surprise de trouver le docteur s'amuser comme un gamin de cinq ans, et encore elle était gentille, s'amuser avec une plume dans la main à passer cette dernière au dessous du pied de Clara.

-"Docteur" grogna celle ci

L'aliène en question rigola légèrement avant de répondre.

-"Au moins tu es réveillée! Comme ça nous pourrons ouvrir les cadeaux!"

Clara se redressa dans son fauteuil rouge miteux.

-"Vous avez prévu des cadeaux?"

-"Clara, je n'allait quand même pas t'oublier alors que j'avais fais un feu de cheminée pour l'occasion"

La fille impossible n'était pas sure d'avoir comprit le rapport avec les cadeaux mais passa outre cela. Elle se demandait ce qu'un seigneur du temps pouvait offrir comme cadeau! Un marteau sonique? Un télétranspoteur? Une montre à voyager dans le temps? Une guirlande magique? Elle avait toutes sortes de théories farfelues qui lui occupait l'esprit. Après tout, il était un seigneur du temps et elle n'en connaissait pas à part lui, étant donné qu'il avait gelée sa planète. Elle sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait sortit un petit paquet rouge entouré par du ruban vert décoré de nounours. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait qu'elle sorte le sien, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait aucunement prévu. Alors elle essaya le bluff.

-"Je vous l'offrirait après. Disons qu'il est... spécial!" elle se félicitait mentalement, elle devait trouver un cadeau en quelques minutes et en plus il se devait d'être spécial. Elle prit un air mystérieux qui se voulait convainquant.

Le docteur semblait au summum de la joie et de l'impatience, tout content qu'elle ai pensé à lui. Clara prit son paquet entre les mains et demanda au docteur si elle pouvait déchirer l'emballage.

-"Mais bien sure que tu peux Clara! C'est fait pour ça!" il lui fit un clin d'oïl

Ceci dit, la jeune femme arracha le paquet rouge sanglant qui laissa découvrir une petite boîte de velours noir. Elle la contemplât quelques instants la faisant passer et tourner entre ses mains, le tissu la caressant méticuleusement. Elle se décida finalement à l'ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'à l'intérieur elle trouva un très fin collier au bout duquel un pendentif rond et bleu pendait gracieusement. Elle jeta un regard intrigué au Galifréen.

-"Ceci est un collier. Il mesure ton pouls et appelle le TARDIS si jamais tu es en danger. C'est en fait une sorte de clé."

La fille impossible le prit entre ses doigts pâles, elle trouvait que ce présent était le plus beau du monde. Peut être était ce car c'était le Docteur qui le lui avait offert? Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Elle allait jouer franc jeu vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Alors Clara s'approcha doucement de son compagnon de voyage et lui murmura

-"A moi de vous offrir mon cadeau maintenant."

Et elle sépara l'espace restant entre ses lèvres et celles du docteur. Sa bouche était tendrement pressée contre celle de l'aliène qui fut d'abord surpris puis qui se laissa prendre au jeu et répondit au baiser, laissant sa langue danser avec celle de la jeune femme. Il fit monter sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour passer ses doigts tendrement sur sa paumette blanche. Puis celle ci se perdit dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies par le plaisir. L'extraterrestre prit alors Clara dans ses bras et chuchota:

-"Merci Clara; c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël que j'ai jamais eu"

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté? Vous voulez me tuer pour avoir fait subir à Eleven ma façon d'écrire? Laissez moi une review!

_**Joyeux Noël!**_

_**Blue**_** Doctor**


End file.
